Kate goes to preschool
by Travis 2014
Summary: Kate has a choice which preschool to go to. Read and review no flames and threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Which preschool will Kate go to?

* * *

Elwood City has 4 new Preschools and 3 current ones. Such as Elwood City, ELF, and a Jewish one. 7 preschools to visit. She will tour 3 of them in just 1 day. Kate will have a choice to make. Elwood City preschool like Arthur and DW did. Or go to another one. She has the finale say where she goes to. See what happens.

"Well, Kate we find you a preschool you could go to," said Mrs. Read, "Elwood City preschool like Arthur, and DW. But we can tour 6 other preschools. 2 of them is public, 2 religious private, and 2 non religious private."  
"When, do we take them tours?" said Kate, "Just, so i could know."  
"We, take the first three today," said Mrs. Read, "One public, one private, and one religious. ELF preschool, Rainbow Kids, and Elwood City Jewish Preschool. Let's get going."

They arrived at ELF preschool. That is a pretty good preschool. Just not in as safe a Neighborhood as Elwood City preschool is at. Miss. Potter it's teacher greeted them as they came inside of it. She is pretty nice woman. Kate is not impressed by the way she dresses and even being a bit rude in some stuff.

"This is our preschool," said Miss. Potter, "You, can come here if you like."  
"This, looks like a pretty good preschool," said Kate, "Kind, of like Elwood City preschool."  
"We, do have a good preschool here," said Miss. Potter, "You, could get enrolled here."

She burped without saying excuse me. Kate did not like that. She won't go to that school because of that and in a bad neighborhood. So she won't go to that school. She and her mom are heading to Rainbow Kids. They arrived there greeted by Miss. Henderson it's teacher. She is a lot like Miss. Potter.

"This, is our preschool," said Miss. Henderson, "This, preschool will be in it's third year. This, preschool is nice."  
"Looks, nicer than the other one," said Kate, 'Is, this a safe neighborhood?"  
"It, is pretty safe," said Miss. Henderson, "Better, than where ELF is at."  
"That, is pretty good then," said Kate, "That, is good to know."

She also burped without saying excuse me. So they are heading to the Jewish preschool. They take people of any religion. They drove to that preschool. Greeted by Miss. Sandberg. She is a nice and polite. Unlike the other two. She always says excuse me and stuff like that. Which is a good thing.

"Welcome, to our preschool," said Miss. Sandberg, "Time, for that tour of our nice preschool."  
"That, will be nice of you," said Kate, 'I, like what i see so far."  
"It, sure is nice," said Miss. Sandberg, "Arthur, and DW went to Elwood City preschool."  
"This, one you can learn another culture," said Miss. Sandberg, 'Jewish culture that is."

That tour went very well. Next chapter we will see and hear from Arthur and DW. See what happens next.


	2. 2nd day of yours

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate does not know what Jewish is. So she will ask Arthur who knows what it is. Since Francine is a Jew. It is just after the three tours. She went up to him in the kitchen who is having breakfast now. So she will ask him now.

"Arthur what is Jewish?" said Kate, "Since i don't know."  
"It, is another religion," said Arthur, 'Did, you tour that Jewish preschool?"  
"I sure did," said Kate, "That, is why i asked that."  
"You, can go to it if you want," said Arthur, 'Even, though you are not Jewish."  
"I am, thinking about it," said Kate, 'I, do have more tours to go."

The next day they are on their way to Oak Drive Baptist preschool. Which is runned by the church of the same name. Only church instead of preschool. They went in the preschool. Mrs. Harper is there to greet them.

"Welcome, to this preschool," said Mrs. Harper, "I am, Mrs. Harper the 3 year old preschool teacher."  
"We, are here for the tour," said Kate, 'I am Kate Read."  
"Yes, we was waiting for you," said Mrs. Harper, 'Time, for that tour now."  
"I like, what i see so far," said Kate, 'I will, take that tour now."

Kate so far likes both religious preschools. They are now heading to St. James Catholic preschool. After all the Read family is Catholic. They got there went inside of it. Greeted by Mrs. McCook the teacher for the 3 year old preschool class.

"Welcome, to our preschool Read family," said Mrs. McCook, "We, sit behind you and your family in the church."  
"Yes, you and your husband and son," said Mrs. Read, 'We, are ready for our tour of this preschool."  
"Yes we are ma,am," said Kate, 'Looks good so far."  
"I am, now ready to give it," said Mrs. McCook, 'To, give you the tour with your mom."

They took the tour Kate did like it. Next chapter they tour a private preschool and Elwood City preschool.


	3. Kate's decision

Kate goes to Preschool

* * *

Kate and them is now heading to Lighthouse preschool. Which is a private preschool. They got there and went inside. it's teacher greeted them. She is a bit rude but still a good woman. She is also a pretty good teacher. And smart as well.

"Welcome to this preschool," said Mrs. Harrison, "We, have a good preschool here."  
"Looks nice so far," said Kate, "So, i like what i see."  
"Kids, enjoy it here," said Mrs. Harrison, "I love, teaching children a lot."  
"That is good," said Kate, 'Since, i am looking for a preschool after all."

She then burped like two others did without saying excuse me. The Read family sees that as rude. So they are heading to Elwood City preschool where Arthur and DW went to. They saw Miss. Morgan who greeted them. And went inside of it.

"Welcome Arthur, DW, Mr. and Mrs. Read," said Miss. Morgan, "This must be Kate right?"  
"Yes indeed Miss. Morgan," said Arthur, 'That is Kate."  
"Welcome here Kate," said Miss. Morgan, "Time for that tour."  
"That will be nice," said Kate, "That, is why i came."

Kate now has a choice to make since she got home. She likes three of them. The Catholic one, the Jewish one, and Elwood City preschool. She like them three the best. She has a about four days for it. Four days later she made up her mind where to go. She is ready to tell them where she wants to go. They are ready to hear it now.

"I have, decide which preschool to go to," said Kate, "Elwood City Preschool, like Arthur and DW. Which, is you two."  
"That, is the best decision," said Mrs. Read, "We, are glad you picked that preschool to go to."  
"I enjoyed, going there when i was 4," said Arthur, "It, is the best preschool after all."  
"Same thing here," said DW, "We, sure loved it there."

Next chapter will be up as soon as i can. When Kate meets two kids at the open house there at that preschool. Well ones she makes friends with. See what happens next.


	4. Open House

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

At the open house Miss. Morgan welcomed the new students. As well as their family's. As they came in. Also the 3 year old teacher Miss. Washington who Kate will have. And when she is 4 she will have Miss. Morgan. She will introduce them.

"Miss. Washington, introducing Kate Read," said Miss. Morgan, "She will be, in your class in 2 weeks."  
"You, will be one of my students," said Miss. Washington, "You, will love it here i am sure."  
"Yes, i sure will love it here," said Kate, "After all, my brother and sister came here as well."  
"This, is my third year teaching," said Miss. Washington, "So, i do know DW here."

They are having cake and juice at the open house for all. They will let Kate, Arthur, and DW play. Yes they will let Arthur play as well. So they are playing with the blocks. And they are now talking.

"This, is the best preschool i know," said Arthur, "When, i was 3 i had Mrs. Douglas who retired and they, hired Miss. Washington. Is, she a good teacher DW?"  
"She, sure is Arthur," said DW, "Just, not as good as Miss. Morgan."  
"Well, i will find out in 2 weeks," said Kate, "To, see if Miss. Washington is a good teacher."  
"Yes, you sure will Kate," said Arthur, 'I heard, good things about her."

After the open house they went home. Then the next day DW and Bud are out playing with Emily. And Arthur with his friends. We see Kate playing in her and DW's bedroom with her dolls. Mrs. Read came in with Mei Lin Barns.

"Hi Mei Lin," said Kate, 'Want to play dolls?"  
"I sure do," said Mei Lin, "That, is why i came over by the way."  
"That, is very good," said Kate, 'We are, friends by the way. We will, be in preschool together."  
"That, is very true," said Mei Lin, "We, will make new friends."

Next chapter we skip 2 weeks to the first day of school. See what happens next chapter.


	5. First Day of School

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

It is the first day of school the kids are arriving there. They saw a man come in the room. He is the principal of it. He is a dog man like Fern. He is a good man after all. He came to welcome the children. Both teachers are there as well.

"Welcome to our school," said the principal, "We, have a very good preschool here."  
"You, kids will love it here," said Miss. Morgan, "It is a great preschool."  
"Yes it is," said Miss. Washington, "You kids will love it."  
"Yes indeed," said the principal, 'If, you have questions just ask."

Kate Mei-Lin and the 3 year old's went into Miss. Washington's classroom. Since they are 3 after all. They went to play blocks. They love playing with them after all. They sure do enjoy it. They are little kids after all. They think it is very fun. 2 other kids went to play with them. Both are boys but not related at all. 1 is a rabbit and the other a rat. John Richards and Gary Hunter.

"Can we play with you?" said John, 'I love blocks."  
"Same with me," said Gary, 'We both love them."  
"I say yes you can," said Kate, "More the better."  
"Yes same here," said Mei-Lin, "More the better, like Kate here said."  
"That is good," said John, "What is your name? We know Kate is her name."  
"I am Mei-Lin Barns," said Mei-Lin, That is my name."

They made friends with them two boys. They are glad they are making new friends and it is the first day of school. They will make friends with at least one more student at that school. A girl named Tiffany Roberts who is a cat girl. She came up to them. She is nice and kind. She is a good girl after all. She is a lot like Sue Ellen Armstrong. And a bit like Fern and Arthur.

"Hi i am Tiffany Roberts," said Tiffany, "Can i play with you all?"  
"Sure you can," said Kate, 'I am Kate Read."  
"I say yes," said Mei-Lin, "Mei-Lin Barns is my name."  
"I also say yes," said John, 'John Richards is my name."  
"And same here," said Gary, 'I am Gary Hunter."

They became a friend of theirs. They had a good first day of school. See what happens next chapter.


	6. How was preschool?

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is now being picked up from preschool since it was time to go home. They wonder if she had a good day at it. She has a smile on her face. Which is a good sign after all. She got in the car and heading home. Got there and went inside.

"So how, was your first day of preschool?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"I had, a great first day of preschool," said Kate, "Thanks for asking."  
"That is good," said Mr. Read, "Glad you love it."  
"Yes indeed dad," said Kate, "I made new friends."  
"That is good," said DW, "I did love preschool."

Kate sure enjoyed preschool. She loves her school after all. Even though it was her first day in it. She can't wait to go back. She loves Elwood City preschool. And her teacher is a good teacher. She can't wait until tomorrow to go back. Kate is now naked and in the bathtub taking her bath. Talking to her mom about how much she enjoyed preschool.

"Mommy i enjoyed preschool," said Kate, "It was great."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur can you watch Kate? Need to make a call."  
"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "You can make your call."  
"Arthur did you enjoy preschool?" said Kate, "Or not?"  
"I sure did Kate," said Arthur, "Let's wash your body."  
"Why sure," said Kate, "Then dry me off and help dress me."

They did that and she was put in clean underwear and her pajamas. Mrs. Read came and tucked Kate in and kissed her good night. She went to sleep. She will go back to preschool in the morning. The next day she was put in her regular clothes. And came down to breakfast. The Read family is now talking.

"Just cereal for breakfast," said Mrs. Read, "Sound good?"  
"It sure does," said Arthur, "Sounds good to me."  
"Same here." Kate said.

After breakfast Arthur and DW going to Lakewood Elementary school and Kate to Elwood city preschool. She is glad she is going back to that school. To see her friends. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Stuff to color

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

The next day Kate went to that school. She wonders if she can take something to take home. To color that is. She will ask Miss. Washington if she can do that. She is a preschool after all so no reading stuff. So she went to see if she can.

"Miss. Washington can i take home, something to color?" said Kate, "Or something else for me to do?"  
"You, can take home something to color," said Miss. Washington, "Glad you asked."  
"Thank you." Kate said.  
"No problem." Miss. Washington said.

She saw her friends and they went to play with the blocks. Which they love to do. They enjoy playing with them the most. That and coloring. They are little kids after all. So they enjoy stuff like after all. They are talking.

"So yes i can take, something home to color," said Kate, "You can all ask her."  
"I sure will." said Mei-Lin, "I do love to color."  
"I sure will as well," said John, "Coloring and block playing i love."  
"Same here," said Gary, "We both love it."  
"And same here," said Tiffany, "We will ask her."

They asked her and she said yes they can. She is a nice woman. As well as a good teacher. They will have Miss. Morgan next year. She can help them learn to read so they can be ready for Kindergarten. Also a nice woman. She gave them stuff to color Miss. Washington did. Which was just after school time. Mrs. Read came to pick up Kate.

"How was school today Honey?' said Mrs. Read, "Just asking."  
"It was good today," said Kate, "Me and my friends, can take stuff home to color."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Color when we go home."  
"Sure will mommy," said Kate, "Sure thing."

Kate did as she was told. See what happens next chapter.


	8. An artist

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate will show her teacher what she drew and colored. To see if she likes it. She is good at art after all. She can be an artist. She is that good at it. Mr. and Mrs Read, Arthur, and DW love it a lot. She hopes Miss. Washington does as well. She arrived at the preschool. And showed her friends first. And went to show it to her teacher.

"I drew this and colored it," said Kate, "Do you like it?"  
"I don't like it," said Miss. Washington, "I love it."  
"I am glad you do," said Kate, "I seem to be good at art."  
"That is your gift," said Miss. Washington, "You can be an artist one day."

Kate loves that idea a lot. She is that good at it. There is schools for that after all she can go to one of them. She sure loves art. She always did love it. She has natural talent after all. She did a very good job at it and she can't yet read and write. She will learn them two things when the time comes. She is a smart girl after all. She loves her preschool a lot.

"That is very good Kate," said Mei-Lin, "Wish mine was that good."  
"Same here." John said.  
"Same here." Gary said.  
"And same here." said Tiffany.

John and Gary happen to be great at sports and Tiffany great at Education. They are smart kids after all. One kid there is not that smart. He is a lot like Binky. Except he wont be a bully. He eats like Buster does. And not gain weight from it. His name is Mark Sutter. He is a good boy like Buster and Arthur.

"He seems not to bright," said Kate, "He seems like Buster to me."  
"He also reminds me of Binky," said Mei-Lin, "And your brother Arthur."  
"I also see them in him," said Kate, "I hope he is nice."  
"We can find out," said Kate, "We go talk to him."

They saw he was a nice boy after all and they became friends with him. See what happens next chapter.


	9. I love art

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is going to preschool. She got there and she and her friends went to color. Kate is drawing and coloring. She is great in art. She will be given finger paint to see how she does with them. She is doing well with them. She loves finger painting.

"You are sure good with art," said Mei-Lin, "And with finger paints."  
"I love art," said Kate, "And i am good at it."  
"You sure are," said John, 'Wis i was as good as you."  
"You and Gary are great at sports," said Kate, "Art is mine."

Miss. Washington loves the finger paint picture she made. She did very well by the way. Miss. Washington knows Kate is an artist. Even though she is only 3 years old. So she will improve when she gets older.

"Kate you are very good at art," said Miss. Washington, "I am impressed by that."  
"That is good," said Kate, "I sure love art."  
"You are very good at it," said Miss. Washington, "You can be an artist one day."  
"That is my dream," said Kate, "I will show these to my family."

After preschool that day Mrs. Read picked her up. And drove to home. She is showing the art she made with finger paints.

"That is very good," said Arthur, "We have an artist in the family."  
"We sure do," said DW, "We are just okay with it."  
"Kate it is very good," said Mrs. Read, "Art is your thing."  
"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "Your an artist."  
"I also love art," said Kate, "Always have."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "It is your thing after all."

Next chapter will be soon. See what happens next. Kate will do more art next chapter. And see what happens.


	10. Very good painting

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is now making a painting at preschool. She is trying to make it pretty. As in nice. She is very good at art by the way. A lot like Sue Ellen in that way. And like Fern as well. Both of them are good at art. So is Kate. She just might become an artist.

"Kate i love that painting," said Miss. Washington, "What do you think Miss. Morgan?"  
"I also love it," said Miss. Morgan, "It is very good."  
"I worked hard to make it this way," said Kate, "I do love art."  
"You can become an artist," said Miss. Washington, "Your that good to become one someday."

Kate is happy about that. She has dreams of becoming an artist. She knows there is schools for that after High School. Her friends also love her painting. It is of her family. Which includes Thora and Dave. Not just Mr. and Mrs. Read, Arthur and DW. Later after preschool she will take it home. At home she is showing it to her family.

"I love that painting," said Arthur, "Your an artist."  
"You sure are," said DW, "We can both paint but not as good as you."  
"You are very good Kate at art," said Mrs. Read, "We are proud of you."  
"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "You can become an artist."  
"I am good at it," said Kate, "And i love art."

Kate always did love art. She has the skills to become an artist one day. She is only in preschool after all. She loves art. At bath she is talking to mom and Arthur helping her.

"So it is very good?" said Kate, 'And should i make more?"  
"I think you should," said Arthur, "It is that good. What do you think mom?"  
"Yes it is," said Mrs. Read, "We love good art. So yes Arthur i agree."  
"I love painting," said Kate, "Mt favorite kind of art."

After bath they dried her off and put her in clean underwear and her pajamas which was once DW's. She was tucked into bed. The next chapter she will paint more at preschool. See what happens next.


	11. More art

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is going to preschool. She will paint more pictures after playing with blocks. She might be an artist but she is only a little girl. She went inside met her teacher and her and her friends went to play with the blocks. Which they love to do after all.

"My family loves my painting," said Kate, "So i plan to paint more today."  
"That is good," said Mei-Lin, "Wish i could paint like you do."  
"Same here," said John, "I am not an artist."  
"Same here," said Gary, "We are good at sports."  
"Your the artist," said Tiffany, "Just not us."

Kate decided to go paint. Mei-Lin went to watch her paint. She is painting a landscape that almost looks real.

"Wow Kate that is very good," said Miss. Washington, "One of the best landscapes i ever saw."  
"I enjoyed painting it," said Kate, "Should i paint another?"  
"I say yes to that," said Miss. Washington, "Your the artist after all."  
"Then i will paint another," said Kate, "I do love art."

Kate painted three paintings that day at preschool. It was time to go home. She is showing the paintings to her family.

"They are very good," said Arthur, "You are an artist."  
"Yes indeed," said DW, "You are an artist."  
"Yes you are," said Mrs. Read, "They are very good paintings."  
"We could put them on your half of the room," said Mr. Read, "If you like."  
"I say yes to that," said Kate, "I was going to ask."  
"Let's get to it," said Mr. Read, "We have the time."

They hung them on her half of her and DW's room. They are now talking. DW and Kate that is.

"They look nice there," said DW, "You are an artist."  
"I also like them there," said Kate, "I love art."  
"As do i," said DW, "But i am not an artist."  
"Not everyone can be," said Kate, "I know Fern is also an artist."

Next chapter the preschool will have a viewing of Kate's paintings. See what happens next.


	12. Another good painting

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is going to do another painting at the Preschool. She is being drove their by Mrs. Read as always. She went inside met with both teachers and her friends. She is playing with the blocks before she paints. She is very good at art after all.

"After we are done with the blocks i will paint," said Kate, "Which i am good at."  
"We still wish we was as good as you," said Mei-Lin, "But we are not."  
"We are good at sports," said John, "Dad signed me up for flag football."  
"Same with my parents," said Gary, "We will be on the same team."

After playing with blocks Kate went to go paint. They are ready to see her paint. She is very good at art after all. She is painting mountains now. Snow capped mountains that is. It is looking very good. They are loving what they see so far.

"Wow Kate that is looking nice," said Miss. Washington, "What do you think Miss. Morgan?"  
"It sure is looking nice," said Miss. Morgan, "She is an artist after all."  
"Wait until it is done," said Kate, "It will be nicer."  
"We are looking forward to it," said Miss. Washington, "You are indeed an artist."

After a bit she was done with it. They all love it. They can tell she is an artist and she is only 3 years old. Later it was time to go home. She then showing it to her family like always.

"Wow i love that," said Arthur, "It is very nice."  
"It sure is," said DW, "Can't wait until it is in our room."  
"That is the plan DW," said Kate, "Can you dad?"  
"Yes lets do that now," said Mr. Read, "You are sure good at art."

They put the painting by the one by the landscape one. It looks good there. See what happens next chapter.


	13. Art show

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Their preschool is having an art fair. Kate most likely will win. She is the best artist in that school. The artist that is. She is very good at art. She can become rich and famous one day. As an Artist that is. She loves art as well. She is painting in it now.

"I love what i see so far Kate," said Miss. Washington, "What do you think Miss. Morgan?"  
"I also love what i see," said Miss. Morgan, "Your an artist Kate."  
"I sure am," said Kate, "I love art."  
"Keep up the good job," said Miss. Washington, "Your an artist after all."

After a bit she and the others was done and dried it was time to judge them. They brought in an artist to do that.

"That's the best," said the artist, "By that girl."  
"The one by Kate," said Miss. Washington, "She is our artist."  
"She is indeed," said the artist, "First place for her."  
"Good choice there," said , "She is very good at art.

Kate is happy about that. She is an artist by the way. She saw her family is happy about that. They are talking to her about it.

"Wow Kate you did it," said Arthur, "That is great."  
"Yes indeed," said DW, "Wish i was that good."  
"You did good Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Your an artist."  
"We are proud of you Kate," said Mr. Read, "Your great with art."  
"I always loved art," said Kate, "Always will."

They took that painting home and put it on her wall. It is of herself as a statue. They love that painting. They are talking.

"That painting looks good there," said Mr. Read, What do you think Kate?"  
"It sure does dad," said Kate, "I love art."

Next chapter see what happens. I will update when i can.


	14. I want to be an artist

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is at preschool painting yet again. They love her art. She had talent in art. She wants to go to an Art school one day. So she can become an artist. Her friends are watching her as she played. They love to see her do that.

"She is sure talented," said Mai-Lin, "In art that is."  
"That she is," said John, "She can become an artist one day."  
"That is what i want to be one day," said Kate, "I love art always had."  
"Yes you can," said , "She has talent in art."

They love what she painted. It is of her and her friends. She have been wanting to do that for a while. So she decided to paint it now. So she gave it to the preschool. It is a very good painting. So they hung it on the wall. Right by Miss. Morgans desk. She gave another one to Miss. Washington. It is a painting of her dog. Miss. Washington's dog not Pal.

"This painting is great," said Miss. Washington, "She is sure a cute little dog."  
"I remember you showing me her," said Kate, "She is indeed a cute little dog."  
"Indeed she is," said Miss. Washington, "She is a cute Beagal. Named Lady."  
"We have a cute little Mut named Pal," said Kate, "He is a good little dog."  
"That he is," said Miss. Washington, "I say you can paint him."  
"I sure will," said Kate, "I will do that tomorrow. Blocks to play with."

They went to play with the blocks after washing her hands to get the paint off. After every thing they all went home for the day. She is talking to Arthur and them. About what she wants to be one day.

"So i decided to become an artist one day," said Kate, "Make myself a good living."  
"That sounds great Kate," said Arthur, "I want to become a writer or a school teacher."  
"She is sure talented," said D.W., "At art that is."  
"That she is," said Mrs. Read, "Being an artist is honest."  
"Yes it sure is," said Mr. Read, "They make a lot of money."

Next chapter she paints Pal. See what happens next chapter. I will update when i can.


	15. Kate paints Pal

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is now painting Pal. She knows how cute he is. So she is painting a good picture of him. She is a good artist. So it will be for Arthur. She will give it to him for Christmas. She wants him to have it. Instead of spending her own money. She will paint pictures for her entire family. See what happens. We see her painting Pal now.

"Hold still Pal," said Kate, "I will be done soon."

Pal did as he was told. She painted him so good it looks almost to be a picture. It is that good of a painting. She is showing it to both teachers now. To see what they think of it. Her friends sure do. Now the teachers are talking to each other and Kate. About her new painting she made for Arthur. Since Pal is his dog.

"That is very good Kate," said Miss. Morgan, "What do you think?"  
"It sure is," said Miss. Washington, "You are sure talented Kate."  
"I love art," said Kate, "I know i am good at it."  
"That you are," said Miss. Morgan, "You are a talented girl."  
"You sure are," said Miss. Washington, "And your only 3 years old."  
"My brother will get this one," said Kate, "Pal is his dog after all."  
"Arthur will love that," said Miss. Morgan, "He was my favorite student. He visits me at times."

They will let her keep it there until winter break. So Arthur will get it on Christmas. It is her present to him. Later at home.

"You are an artist," said Arthur, "I am pretty good at art but better at writing."  
"You can become a writer," said Kate, "Your a smart boy."  
"All three of you are smart," said Mrs. Read, "In your own ways."  
"That is true," said D.W., "I want to become a Dancer."

They all are smart in their own ways. See what happens next chapter.


	16. Try clay Kate

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

At preschool the next day. They will tell her she will be an Artist one day. She can become a famous one. She is one talented girl in art. She hopes to have her dream come true one day. She wants to go to a college for art. Which is around by the way. Same way with Prunella who is also an artist. They both can be but Prunella since she is older than Kate is.

"You can be an artist," said Miss. Morgan, "You are an artist now. You can become a pro artist one day maybe teach an art class. For you are talented in art. Just like Prunella Deegan."  
"We both have talent in it," said Kate, "I do know her."  
"Arthur is also pretty good in it," said Miss. Morgan, "He made a good sock puppet when he was in preschool."  
"I also thin D.W. made a good one," said Kate, "But the Tibbles made terrible ones."  
"Them two are good at painting," said Miss. Morgan, "Just not at making sock puppets."

Kate went to color. Then after lunch she went to paint the preschool. Not on the outside but on a canvas. She has talent in art after all. It is the outside part of the school. As in a view from the street. She then finished it and showed them it.

"That is amazing," said Miss. Washington, "What do you think Miss. Morgan?"  
"I agree with you there," said Miss. Morgan, "That is one great painting. And it is of our preschool."  
"I wanted to paint this a while," said Kate, "I am giving this to this school."  
"That is sure kind of you," said Miss. Morgan, "You are a very talented in art Kate."  
"That i am," said Kate, "I also love art."

They hung that on the wall next to that other painting. Now at the Read house they are talking.

"You are a good painting," said Arthur, "Want to try working with clay?"  
"I sure do," said Kate, "Can i try it mom?"  
"I say yes to that," said Mrs. Read, "You are great at painting after all."  
"Thank you mommy," said Kate, "Always wanted to try clay. So thanks Arthur."  
"No problem Kate," said Arthur, "Clay is a type of art."  
"That it is," said Mrs. Read, "I can take you to an art studio. For they can bake it to make it hard."

Next chapter she works with clay. See if she is good at that as well. See what happens next chapter.


	17. Kate molds clay good

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is using Arthur as her model. She wanted to do him. She looks up to him unlike D.W. who is a brat. Arthur supports her more than D.W. does. So she is making his head out of clay. She is doing well with it. She has talent after all.

"Kate that looks great," said Arthur, "You did that well."  
"I sure did," said Kate, "Now to bake it."  
"I will do that," said the art teacher who is a man, "Then we ca have you paint it."  
"That is good," said Kate, "Brown, white and black. Since your skin is light brown being an Aardvark."  
"We both are," said Arthur, "We are both Aardvarks."  
"That i know," said Kate, "You are correct."

After a short time it was done and cooled. Kate is now painting that. After it dried she took it home with her.

"That looks good," said Mr. Read, "You have talent."  
"That i sure do," said Kate, "I sure love art."  
"She did do a good job," said Mrs. Read, "Saw her make it."  
"Looks like Arthur," said D.W., "Why is that?"  
"I look up to him is why," said Kate, "Stop being a brat."  
"It is our fault she is," said Mrs. Read, "We treated Arthur bad. But we are better parents now."  
She gets in trouble here more than him," said Mr. Read, "We now listen to him. Like we should have done before."

Arthur stood up to them when Arthur was just 8 years old. That is why they said what they said. Next Monday at preschool. She is showing her the head of Arthur she had made.

"Looks like Arthur," said Miss. Morgan, "He is a good boy. He was my best student here."  
"Why thank you," said Kate, "I sure look up to him."  
"Just like i look up to Binky," said Mai-Lin, "Being our brothers."  
"That is sure true," said Kate, "We sure love them."

Next chapter she does more art projects. See what happens next chapter.


	18. Self portrait is good

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is doing a self portrait for her art project. She is doing a good job on it. She is very talented at art. She wants to become an artist one day. She loves art as well. Her friends are watching her paint it. See what happens. She is done.

"That is very good Kate," said Mai-Lin, "Wish i could be a good artist."  
"Maybe i can teach you," said Kate, "I can try to teach you that."  
"I would like that," said Mai-Lin, "We are best friends so it is good."  
"That is sure nice of you Kate," said Miss. Washington, "Very good painting. What do you think Miss. Morgan?"  
"I agree with both," said Miss. Morgan, "She is talented at that. She could also teach others in art."

They got the kids from Miss. Morgan's class to see that painting. They all do love it. One of them are talking Kate.

"That is very good Kate," said a boy named Adam, "I am not good at art. I am into sports."  
"Gary and Jason are also into that," said Kate, "Same with my brother Arthur and them."  
"It is true," said Jason, "We are good at it."  
"Yes indeed we are," said Gary, "Football and soccer that is."  
"That is good," said Adam, "Same thing here."

Then after preschool they are showing it to Mrs. Read who came to get her. She thinks it is great. They are talking at home.

"Kate you have talent," said Arthur, "You are an artist."  
"That i am," said Kate, "Next i will try out another type of art."  
"What type of art?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"Oil painting," said Kate, "I hope i do well in it."  
"We think you will," said Mrs. Read, "You have talent in art."

Next chapter she try's that art. Later chapter something else. See what happens next.


	19. Oil painting

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate is now working on an oil painting. She is making that look nice. Oil paint that is. She is very good at art after all. She loves art and is very good at it. She loves trying all kinds of art three year old's can do. So no painting with nudity for her.

"That is very good," said Mai-Lin, "You sure make that look easy."  
"To me it is easy," said Kate, "Since i have talent after all in art."  
"That is true," said Mai-Lin, "What do you think Miss. Washington?"  
"That she does," said Miss. Washington, "What do you think Miss. Morgan?"  
"That is sure great art," said Miss. Morgan, "Next year she will be in my class."  
"That is true," said Miss. Washington, "She is indeed an artist."

Kate loves what she heard. She wants to try out town model type of art. Of all of Elwood City. That type of art. Later after preschool they are showing that oil painting to Mrs. Read. She thinks it is very good. Which indeed it is. Arthur is talking to Kate now. D.W. is now jealous of Kate being better at art than her. Which could get her in trouble.

"That is a very good painting Kate," said Arthur, "What are you planning next for art?"  
"It is indeed a good painting," said Kate, "And next is to make a model of Elwood City."  
"That is very good," said Arthur, "Need help with it?"  
"I say yes to that," said Kate, "I want that person to be you."  
"I accept that offer," said Arthur, "Just let me know when."  
"We will start tomorrow," said Kate, "If it is okay with our parents."

Next chapter D.W. does something bad and blames it on Kate instead of Arthur which no longer works. So she wants to start blaming Kate now. See what happens next chapter.


	20. DW gets in trouble

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Kate and Arthur are working on the Modal of their town. D.W. broke a plate and she will blame it on Kate. It was Saturday when she did that. Arthur is at the Movie's with his friends and Kate at the Barns house. So she is talking to Mai- lin about it. That modal of that town. But D.W. being a brat broke that plate and blame it on Kate. D.W. gets in trouble a lot now.

"D.W. what was that?" said Mrs. Read, "What broke?"  
"It was a plate," said D.W., "Kate must have done it."  
"She isn't here," said Mrs. Read, "So it wasn't her. She is at Binky's house."  
'Then it must have been Arthur, " said D.W., "Or even Pal."  
"Arthur isn't here," said Mrs. Read, "He is watching a movie. And your Dad took Pal for a walk."  
"Well someone broke it," said D.W., "Because i don't know."  
"I think it was you," said Mrs. Read, "Your grounded a week."

D.W. is mad about that. She no longer gets away with stuff. They are trying to correct her. Make her not a brat anymore. Arthur and Kate then came home. They are asking their mom why D.W. is in such a bad mode right now.

"So mom what is with D.W.?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"She broke a plate," said Mrs. Read, "Tried blaming Kate and you and even Pal."  
"I don't know why you played favorites mom," said Arthur, "You and dad gave me all the blame for that time. It was also her fault but you wouldn't listen to me."  
"I said sorry and your dad," said Mrs. Read, "It was more her fault than yours. So it is our fault for the way we treated you. We know better now. We will listen to you from now on."  
"Same goes for me," said Mr. Read, "Thanks for standing up to us. We needed that big time."

Arthur and Kate are now talking about that. Before working on that modal that is.

"That is why they treat me much better now," said Arthur, "I was close to running away from home. So i stood up to them. So that is why they took classes to become better parents."  
"That is good to hear," said Kate, "That sister of ours needs to behave better."  
"She sure does," said Arthur, "She gets in trouble a lot now."  
"That she does," said Kate, "She is such a brat."

Kate and Arthur is now working on that project together. See what happens next chapter.


	21. DW is sorry

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

Arthur and Kate finished that project. Looks like Elwood City. With plastic people who looks like them. Arthur is shown going to the Sugar Bowl. D.W. is shown playing with Emily and Bud. That project looks nice. She and him will show it to everyone.

"This project looks very nice," said Arthur, "We sure did it."  
"Yes it does," said Kate, "Thanks for helping me. I look up to you. D.W. on the other hand seems jealous."  
"That D.W. is jealous of you," said Arthur, "And might be of me as well."  
"She gets in trouble a lot," said Kate, "She is a brat after all."  
"Glad our parents no long play favorites," said Arthur, "D.W. made my life bad."  
"She is now facing reality," said Kate, "You have a better life now."

D.W. is now feeling sorry what she did. She needs to learn her lessons. She could soon stop being a brat. She needs to learn or she just might end up in jail one day. Maybe prison or Mental Hospital. But she will get good stuff for Christmas.

"Kate i am sorry i tried blaming you Kate," said D.W., "Same with you Arthur. And the other times as well."  
"I forgive you," said Kate, "How about you Arthur?"  
"I also forgive you," said Arthur, "You need to learn your lessons."  
"Already starting that," said D.W., "Glad you forgave me."

D.W. might be grounded still but allowed to watch TV again. She is slowly starting to learn which she should have learned before. She was such a brat that it made Muffy seem less a brat. Muffy seems to learn her lessons.

"Well your still grounded," said Mrs. Read, "But not as much as before."  
"I hope to learn my lessons," said D.W., "Why did you treat me better than him?"  
"I don't know," said Mrs. Read, "It wasn't fair for Arthur. He could have ran away from home."  
"I understand," said D.W., "You and dad made me a brat."  
"We are sorry we did that," said Mrs. Read, "We should have known better."

Next chapter will be Halloween. See what happens next chapter.


	22. Last Chapter

Kate goes to preschool

* * *

This is the last chapter in this story. Kate is at another art show. Kate hopes to win that one. She has talent in it after all. She is indeed an artist. She can't read and write yet but she sure can paint and such. Her family is with her. See what happens in this chapter. The mayor is the judge in it after all. Elwood city young art show.

"Well here we are," said Kate, "Think i will win it?"  
"I think you will," said Arthur, "I know you can win."  
"I also think so," said D.W., "Wish i was as good as you though."  
"We all think so," said Mrs. Read, "Your great in art."  
"That i am," said Kate, "I sure hope i win."

The mayor is looking at all the paintings. He is now ready to decide who won it. He made his mind up. He is speaking now.

"Third place is Aaron McGee," said the mayor, "Second place is Alice Turner and your winner Kate Read."  
"I won it," said Kate, "Thanks Arthur for believing in me a lot."  
"No problem," said Arthur, "Go get your prize."  
"I sure will," said Kate, "I am on my way now."

Kate went up to get her prize which is a blue ribbon and $ 1000. Kate is now ready to sell her painting of the town from the past which looks very good. That is why she won it after all. She is talking to some of them now. Who wants to buy that painting. She will take the best one to sell it at.

"I will sell it to you Muffy," said Kate, "You have the best bet."  
"Thank you Kate," said Muffy, "You have talent after all. I love it."  
"I know you love art," said Kate, "Need help hanging it?"  
"I already have help," said Muffy, "That help is Bailey."

Kate will keep painting. I might make a sequel to this. The end.


End file.
